Dulce Crueldad
by Okami Fubuki
Summary: One shot. "Y entonces simplemente lloró. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, por todos esos sentimientos cruzados. Aun sin importar que durante las horas anteriores hubiera sufrido, ni que hubiera pensado en abandonarlo todo. Que hubiera tenido que volverse más fuerte para enfrentarse a su perdida, pero lo tenía de nuevo consigo."


Bueno, he de mencionar lo de siempre~ Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, yo solo me entretengo creando historias(?).

Ahora al punto, esta historia realmente es muy corta porque fue pensada inicialmente como un drable, pero soy horrible para escribir esas cosas :'D así que termine por escribir este pequeño one-shot que va dedicado especialmente para mi amore _**Pili 3**_ porque la adoro y ya se lo debía.

Querida, espero que lo disfrutes y todo aquel que lo lea también(?). Está ubicado en el manga, en el momento en que reaparece el titán colosal y son enviados a evacuar la ciudad. Es todo –Huye–.

* * *

**Dulce Crueldad**

"_Si luchas, __**vives**__…"_

Avanzó con la mayor velocidad que le fue posible, una superior a la que sus compañeros habían usado para llegar al objetivo. Estando a escasos metros, desenvainó sus navajas mientras mantenía el balance para no caer, bastó un ágil movimiento para asestarle un golpe certero en el cuello al titán de tipo excéntrico.

El enorme cuerpo de ese ser de casi siete metros de altura se desplomó, originando un estruendo al golpear contra el suelo…

Justo frente a toda la gente que permanecía amontonada en la entrada que se encontraba bloqueada por la carrera de un comerciante bastante egoísta y avaricioso.

Mikasa no entendía el porqué aquel hombre actuaba con tanta avaricia y prepotencia, pero no iba a mantenerse de brazos cruzados pues, mientras ese hombre continuaba con su tarea de "empujar" el carruaje al otro lado, sus compañeros caían sin piedad alguna en las manos de los titanes.

Justo en ese momento, _**Eren **_yArmin podrían estar enfrentándose a uno o varios.

A su manera, logró que ese hombre desistiera de su inútil tarea de transportar la carreta para permitir el paso a las personas que hacían falta. La campana que anunciaba la retirada sonó y con ello todos sus compañeros comenzaron a subir la muralla con la ayuda de su equipo tridimensional, sin embargo, Mikasa tomó el camino contrario para volver a la retaguardia.

Tenía un buen motivo -o mejor dicho- _**tenía a alguien**_ por quien ir hasta allí_**,**_ aunque sonara a plan suicida.

Mantenía el paso entre los edificios, tratando de alguna manera evitar que fuese a gastarse innecesariamente su reserva de gas, aunque en esos momentos solo le preocupaba una persona… — _"Alguien debe mantenerte vivo… __**Eren**__."_

Le debía mucho, le debía la vida entera.

Esa era una deuda bastante grande, Eren había peleado aquel día y por eso vivía. Le había dado la fuerza para que peleara, por eso continuaba con vida.

Le había mostrado que el mundo no solo podía ser un lugar cruel para aquellos que eran débiles, que no todo era una dulce tortura silenciosa sino que el mundo, muy a su forma poco peculiar, también podía ser un lugar muy hermoso.

"_Un mundo cruel y hermoso…"_

Aquellas dos imágenes llegaron a su mente, inundándola con aquellos dos sentimientos que guardaba en lo más interno de su ser.

El rostro de su madre y padre, los rostros de aquellos tres hombres, la sangre… El coraje de Eren cuando le había salvado de esos secuestradores, los hombres ya muertos… _**Aquella bufanda**_ de la que ahora no se separaba.

Inconscientemente paso su mano por aquella tela roja que cubría su cuello, acercándose a paso veloz hacia donde se encontraba Eren, a donde debería encontrarle e iba a hacerlo.

— "_Soy capaz de lograr cualquier cosa mientras estés conmigo, Eren."_

~.~.~.~.~

Su rostro de pánico delataba que todo había ido mal para los de su grupo.

Armin era el único que había sobrevivido de aquellos soldados y realmente lo había hecho de milagro, Eren había arriesgado su vida para salvarle a él. Aquello le hacía sentir como un estorbo… un inútil.

Lo que era peor, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo a Mikasa.

No podría hacerlo, él estaba consciente del interés que la joven peli negra sentía hacia su mejor amigo, se daba cuenta pues era bastante listo y observador. Había fallado en _**salvar **_a Eren, le había _**fallado**_ a Mikasa, a todos en el escuadrón…

No estaba seguro de cuento tiempo había pasado realmente, se mantenía simplemente apoyado contra la pared en lo alto del edificio. No estaba consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor en esos momentos, ni de quienes se encontraban en el mismo techo que él.

— ¿Dónde está Eren? — Su voz resonó en la cabeza del rubio de una manera repetitiva y cruel.

No estaba listo para decírselo, ni siquiera había logrado enfrentar emocionalmente aquel suceso él mismo.

¿Sería Mikasa capaz de soportarlo acaso? Tal vez no, pero ella era más fuerte que Armin, de eso estaba más que seguro y era evidente para cualquiera que Mikasa era una chica con mucha fortaleza pero… No quería que reaccionara mal.

— No lo sé… Pero ahí esta Armin. — Fue la respuesta que recibió la chica de la bufanda, segundos después ya se encontraba de pie junto al anonado chico de cabellos rubios como el sol.

— Armin… ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Eren? — Enfatizo su prioridad en la segunda pregunta como era de esperarse en ella. Eren era lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos consigo y, aunque no lo expresase, era mucho más que un "hermano adoptivo" para ella.

Las lágrimas que brotaron del rostro de Arlet fueron más que suficientes para que ella comprendiera lo que había pasado pero, por alguna razón, quería escuchar que lo dijera. Deseaba que al escuchar a Armin, no fuera lo que había pensado ya…

"_Si __**mueres**__, pierdes…"_

Eren no podía… ¡No debía estar muerto!

Más que sufrir por su muerte, sufría porque no había sido capaz de ayudarlo en el momento que más le habría necesitado… Porque no se había encontrado en el momento necesario para rescatar a Eren como él lo había hecho con ella.

— No es momento de sentimentalismos… — Respondió de manera seca, ahora su prioridad era llevar a todos a salvo fuera de la muralla, no por los demás ni por ella. Sino por puros principios.

Sermoneó a todo el grupo, si ellos deseaban quedarse y morir a manos de los titanes ¿Qué más daba? Ahora todo le daba igual ya que Eren… _**había muerto**_.

~.~.~.~.~

"— _¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!— Gritó Eren mientras miraba a Mikasa._

_La peli negra había terminado por jalar a Eren lejos de aquel grupo de chicos que siempre estaban molestando a todo aquel que podían y cada que se les mostraba la oportunidad. Sabía que de dejarlo ahí terminaría con rasguños y moretones, nada que resultara muy grave, pero que podía evitarse, más si __**estaba ahí para protegerlo**__._

— _¡Mikasa! —Volvió a gritar el chico de orbes marrones tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre de su "hermana". — No necesito de tu ayuda. —Gruño, a lo que la chica termino por soltarle con un empujón._

— _Eren… No ganas nada discutiendo con ellos. —Aseguró ella mientras le mirada con aquellos orbes tan inexpresivos y fríos._

— _No iba a dejar que siguieran insultando a los miembros de la Legión de Exploración. No tiene nada de malo querer ir al exterior, Mikasa. — El rostro de Eren mostraba el enojo que sentía por lo que sea que hubiesen dicho aquellos chicos, realmente deseaba saber porque mostraba tanto interés en el exterior si estando fuera la probabilidad de morir era del 99%._

— _**Eren…**__ — Sin embargo antes de comenzar a hablar, suspiró pesadamente antes de mirarlo. — Si sigues así no podrás estar vivo ni dentro de la muralla. —Mencionó._

— _Un día saldré y veré el mundo exterior, no pienso estar encerrado como ganado."_

Era verdad, aquella terquedad de Eren era una de las principales razones por las cuales había decidido que lo _**protegería **_de todo, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para ello.

Porque su terquedad solía meterlo en cientos de problemas, había sido así desde que había comenzado a vivir con los Jager.

Y a pesar del empeño que había puesto para conseguirlo, había terminado por fallar en algo tan importante como eso.

— Eren… — Entonces sintió su peso caer.

Sin darse cuenta había acabado con toda la reserva de gas que le quedaba hasta ese momento. Por lo que terminó por caer desde lo alto del edificio hasta la dura piedra que conformaba la calle del distrito.

Se quejó ante el golpe antes de poder levantarse y quedar de rodillas en el suelo.

Su rostro quedo levemente cubierto por su corta cabellera oscura, sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y la mirada fija en algún punto muerto entre las rocas y tierra.

Su vida llegaba hasta ese punto.

No tenía nada ya. Nada que la mantuviese atada a aquel mundo cruel.

La vida se había aferrado a demostrarle que el mundo era un lugar cruel para los que eran débiles y ahora estaba pasando por aquella dulce tortura de la manera más silenciosa que había. Llorando por dentro, sintiéndose desfallecer en alma totalmente… perdiendo poco a poco todas y cada una de sus metas.

Eren_** se había ido**_, entonces ¿de qué le servía la vida?

El suelo retumbó al tiempo que escuchaba un sonido fuerte con el cual ya se había familiarizado con rapidez. Pisadas de un titán.

La muerte se había llevado todo lo que poseía, Mikasa estaría orgullosa si optaba con llevársela a ella también en esos momentos, para dejar de lado todo ese sufrimiento que no había externado nunca antes.

— Llévame… — Susurró al tiempo que veía de reojo a aquel titán acercarse hasta ella.

~.~.~.~.~

Se había movido por puro instintos realmente.

¿No se había resignado ya a dejárselo todo a la muerte? Entonces, ¿por qué seguía peleando hasta el último momento?

"_¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!"_

Por un momento se quedo pasmada ¿por qué recordaba justamente eso ahora?

No había hecho un corte lo suficientemente profundo para llegar al punto vital de los titanes, tal y como les había sido explicado durante la teoría de toda su labor, ni siquiera había apuntado al cuello siquiera. Su mirada se posó en aquel titán que tenía de frente al tiempo que miraba su navaja en mano.

Y entonces le quedaba demasiado claro.

Si moría, ¿quién recordaría a Eren?

No iba a dejar que fuera así, después de todo… Ella iba a ser todo para que fuese recordado, para que Eren se mantuviese vivo por lo menos en sus recuerdos.

"_Si luchas, ganas… Si mueres, pierdes"_

Mikasa no iba a perder, ni hoy ni nunca.

—"_**¡Pelea!"**_ — Ordenaba su subconsciente, guidada principalmente por la singular lección que había aprendido de Eren.

Fue entonces que presenció algo increíble, sorprendente.

El titán que atacaba a otros, que rugía con todo el coraje que podía tener la humanidad.

~.~.~.~.~

Había tenido que pasar todo eso, había soportado todas y cada una de esas cosas, incluidas las batallas que habían realizado para conseguir la reserva de gas para todos los que habían sobrevivido hasta ese momento.

Todo gracias a aquel extraño titán que Mikasa había descubierto.

Pero como todo en su vida, parecía que no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que al lograr salir presenciaron como el titán comenzaba a ser devorado por otro grupo de titanes que deseaban de alguna u otra manera terminar con él.

Era el momento para abandonar el distrito e ir a escalar la muralla.

Pero nuevamente había algo extraño en ese titán, su manera de combatir y su terquedad… _**esa terquedad**_…

Continuaba peleando a pesar de que estaba prácticamente despojado de sus brazos. Pronto cayó al suelo, siendo cubierto completamente por vapor… señal de que desaparecería, sin embargo, entre todo el vapor había alguien.

Mikasa bajó rápidamente hasta lo que era el cuerpo inerte del titán, que comenzaba a esfumarse con el vapor.

Su vista no se había equivocado y es que, entre todo el humo, había visto a Eren. Y ahí estaba… Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

Y entonces simplemente _**lloró**_.

Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, por todos esos sentimientos cruzados.

Aun sin importar que durante las horas anteriores hubiera sufrido, ni que hubiera pensado en abandonarlo todo. Que hubiera tenido que volverse más fuerte para enfrentarse a su perdida, pero lo tenía de nuevo consigo.

Porque a pesar de todo… Estaba de nuevo con ella.

No le importaba tener que vivir en ese mundo bellamente cruel. Porque podría protegerlo, porque iba a protegerlo y todo porque lo _**amaba**_.

* * *

Si lo sé, demasiado corto y además tiene… ¿poco sentido? Sí, eso. Las ideas de esta pobre escritora llegan cuando esta casi dormida, así que suelo hacer cosas incoherentes en los fics, no me maten por ello.

En fin solo quise plasmar de manera indirecta el sentir de Mikasa, aunque creo que no me quedo del todo bien. En todo caso para todos los que lean/leyeron esta historia, espero que lo corto de mi texto no fuese impedimento para que les gustara.

En fin, ojalá te haya gustado Pilu querida uwu –Huye gaehmente–.


End file.
